The Fuhrer's Nephew
by Kiichigo-no-Kokoro
Summary: In an Amestris slightly different than the one we know, an Amestris without the homunculi and Father, the government is still as corrupt as it could possibly be. To the point where they take lives of the young and innocent. To the point that they took even him away from them. Also it seems the Fuhrer has a suspicious new nephew? (based on a dream I had)
1. My Tears are Becoming a Sea

Chapter 1: My Tears Are Becoming a Sea

Hawkeye

Riza was in no way enjoying being the Fuhrer's new personal secretary. As if losing Roy wasn't bad enough she had to watch the smug bastard gloat about it every day. She chuckled a bit at her use of language, Ed certainly had rubbed off on people, in more ways than one. With that thought she let out a sad sigh as she plopped a packet of chai tea into the Fuhrer's favorite teapot. She had grown tired of watching Bradley smirk at the power he had over the country. As his power grew so did his grin. His grin had grown exponentially after last month's tragedy. He had made it very clear to Mustang and those under his command just how badly reckoning with the leader of Amestris could end. The people of Amestris, some military personal included, once held a great hope for the future of their country. As long as there were those who opposed the corruption and who would fight to the last to see it overturned, there was hope. Now most of their hope had dried up. Riza begrudgingly knocked on the Fuhrer's door to deliver his tea.

"Come in," he called from behind the door. Riza took a second to compose herself and her expression. With teeth gritted she opened the door.

"Sir!" she saluted the foul monster of a man who sat before her.

"At ease lieutenant," He dismissed her pouring himself a cup of tea. Riza resisted her urge to punch the man in the face. To think the man would just sit there acting as though everything was back to the weird state they had recently considered 'normal'. It would never be back to normal. She would always see the look of some twisted form of excitement that was in his eyes on that sunny day last month. It was really an anomaly that that day was sunny. Of all the weather conditions, sunny was the last thing she would expect to associate with such intense misery.

"Lieutenant" the voice shook her from her thoughts.

"Yes sir!"

"I forgot earlier that I wished to inform you of a change in personnel tomorrow." He stated gruffly, "My nephew will be assisting you in your secretarial duties. I have taken it upon myself to ensure the boy has a good start on his military career." Riza almost spoke as a sign of understanding, before she remembered her place.

"Yes sir!"

"You are dismissed lieutenant." She let the door fall shut behind her as she left the office. Only two hours left in the day she reminded herself. Today would end, that she was sure of. However she was unsure if the rain falling in her heart ever would. Amidst all of these thoughts she couldn't help but wonder how Roy was holding up.

Mustang

Mustang had decided to slowly rip the edge of his paperwork into fringe. Just like his paperwork he felt frayed and torn, as cheesy and poetic as that may sound. He had passed the mark of 'tired' three weeks ago. He was genuinely surprised he was still somewhat functioning. He missed his men who had been carted off to every far point in the country of Amestris. He missed Hawkeye more as she remained, trapped beneath the Fuhrer's careful watch. Surprisingly, most of all he missed the short tempered alchemist that had so often kicked his door in only to call him a colonel bastard. He missed being the colonel bastard and he missed those golden eyes that held such an immense fire. A little over a month ago his worries were simple: make sure Havoc doesn't set the office on fire with his cigarettes, hope that the Elric brothers make it back from their latest mission mostly intact, and of course continue to climb to the position of Fuhrer. The most ironic thing of this whole situation was that the Elric brothers had made it back unscathed. However, Havoc had managed to accidentally start a small fire on his desk. His climb to become Fuhrer isn't looking that great at present either, though he wanted it now more than ever. He was livid with anger and pain at the recent doings of the current Fuhrer. The state was corrupt all the way from the bottom to the top. He felt as bad for the country almost as much as he felt bad for both Elric brothers. Now his worries were more complex: what was his place in a government corrupt as this, how we're all of his men doing now that they had been separated from them, and most important of all how was Alphonse Elric. He did not even want to ponder what must be going through Alphonse's mind at a time like this. The thought made him cringe as he returned to the mutilation of his pile of paperwork.

Alphonse

They all seemed to think he was taking all of this surprisingly well. They couldn't be more wrong. He had never yearned more for the escape that sleep promised. He wasn't sure he could handle another night alone with his grief, accompanied only by the rattling of his trembling armor. Hawkeye had invited him to stay at her house for a while, but he had refused. None of them seemed to be able to process the gravity of the situation. Or perhaps it wasn't as important to them and they have already moved on. The droning of phone interrupted his thoughts. Winry was calling again, that he was sure of. He hadn't exactly told her yet. Somewhere deep down he knew that was selfish of him, but he couldn't figure out how to do it. After all, what if after he told her, she moved on and he was the only one who still cared? Or worse, and much more likely, what if she cried and blamed him for the rest of his life? This thought made him shudder…..Al was hesitant to return to Resembool, too many pleasant memories that now haunted him. Though he now felt as though staying alone in the military dorm was worse for his mental state. Perhaps he should reconsider going back home. Yet, how could he face Granny and Winry? They would expect him to have accepted the reality of the situation by now, wouldn't they? He took a deep breath with the lungs he did not have in an attempt to smooth over the whimpers echoing from the depths of the armor. He began to sob once more. How could they all expect him to accept something so ridiculous? Alphonse could not and would not accept the grim truth. For, how exactly was he supposed to accept that his older brother was dead?

The Next Day: Hawkeye

Riza had decided to stop by and check on Roy, regardless of what consequences could follow. Roy always got to work around the same time as her, about an hour before anyone else arrived. Not that that mattered now that they had all been separated. She knocked lightly on the door to Roy's office. After a second or two of waiting she let herself in. She was appalled at the sight before her. The flame alchemist was sleeping on top of his paper work, hair disheveled and uniform wrinkled. Had he even gone home last night? Her eyes wandered to the rest of the desk and she sighed when she spotted a half empty bottle of Roy's favorite whiskey. She unholstered her gun and clicked the safety off. At the noise Roy was startled awake.

"Lieutenant, I swear I was just taking a short break before diligently finishing the rest of my paperwork!" He called in his half-awake stupor.

"Sir," she smiled glumly at him, "can you really not take care of yourself without me here?"

"Sure," he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and then smirking at her, "If admitting that is what it takes to get you back." She laughed a bit at that, albeit a bit solemnly, as she busied herself with gathering his paperwork into a neat stack.

"Riza." Roy's voice cracked with overwhelming pain and though he was speaking to her he pointedly avoided looking in her direction.

"I miss him too." She said placing a gentle hand on his cheek, leading his eyes back up to hers.

"Damn it," he swore, jolted out of his grief, "He of all people never deserved anything like that. It should have been me. And I swear on my life that those fuckers will pay for what they've done!" He struggled to regain control of his breathing.

"I'm worried about Alphonse," she said eyes fixed on the floor, "It's not ok for him to be alone this often after what happened. We should go check up on him tonight and see if we can talk him into heading home." Roy nodded in agreement while grabbing one of the underused pens from inside his desk. He glared at his paper before looking up at her with a guarded expression.

"I'll see you then Lieutenant." He dismissed her. Riza couldn't help but frown as she walked away. They were all taking this hard, but Roy more so than she would have expected.

 _A/N: I don't really remember writing this? I feel like I used to be better at writing? I don't know? Also don't know if I'll write more, and If I do, do not expect chapters this long. Thanks for reading!_


	2. It Reminds Me of How It All Went Wrong

**A/N I want to thank the 1 reviewer on this story for the review. You requested to know what happened to Ed, and in a moment of slight inspiration I decided to type this up. I make no promises about continuing this story, but more interest could help. Hope you like this!**

Mustang

Tearing himself away from his thoughts, Mustang ran his hand through the sweaty fringe of his bangs for the 20th time that morning… When was the last time he'd taken a shower?

Sighing he pushed the thought out of his mind returning his face to the hard surface of his desk. He had gotten zero papers signed so far this morning. What was the point? With no one to threaten his work ethic with a gun and a sigh, why should he be motivated? With the government in this state what could he even change anyway? This country was rotting, decaying and falling apart from the inside out, corruption oozing from the center and trickling out, with the fermented stench of foreboding, much like a rotted apple.

With such a thick stench of rot emitting from the center of the Fuhrer's office… why had he not realized it before that day? He knew something was off that morning. Sure, Fullmetal was always late when handing in his report. What he was never _this_ late. He had disregarded his worry, after all, he had much more important things to worry about, or so he thought. It wasn't until near 5 o'clock that night, 30 minutes before sundown, that the Fuhrer made an announcement that he was sure something was amiss. The Fuhrer had requested that all military personnel report to the main courtyard. Mustang had looked at his team with worry to see the feeling mirrored back in everyone's eyes. When they arrived in the courtyard they we horrified to see a certain blonde alchemist

"The Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric has committed the highest treason," one of the higher ups who was close to the Fuhrer announced, "He has made an assentation attempt on the Fuhrer." Gasps and horrified whispers could be heard in the surrounding crowd.

"And as you all know," he continued, "Such an offense is punishable by death."

Before anyone could make a move to object the Fuhrer himself put the barrel of a revolver hand gun to the back of the alchemist's head. Ed hadn't looked up from the ground this entire time, until the bullet clicked into position. His dull topaz eyes locked onto Roy's, his expression blank. The sound of the gunshot rang throughout the courtyard long past the time that everyone headed back to their respective offices. The Fullmetal Alchemist was dead.

They all knew the verdict wasn't true. Ed would never do such a thing like that. Afterwards, as if his absence wasn't bad enough, the people of Amestris thought him a monster and were glad for his death. There was no longer a place for the Alchemist of the people in the citizen's hearts.

The military had shown their cruelty into even the memorial service. They refused to give Fullmetal's loved ones the closure of burying him. Rather they gave them a small stone above an empty grave to remember him by. If anyone found this suspicious they had never voiced their concern. Yet, then again how could they…

"Yo, Roy!" The voice he knew so well had lost its usual uplifting tone. He looked up to see his best friend standing in the door frame. The man looked like he hadn't slept for days. Which of course he probably hadn't. How many days had it been again?

"What, Hughes?" his voice lacked its usual fake contempt it usually held when uttering that phrase. The man sighed, closing the door behind him.

"I'm worried about-"

"Alphonse" He cut in, letting his hand slide down the side of his face in exhaustion, "I know me too."

With a nod to Hughes he headed out the door to meet Hawkeye. He was really dreading the scene they would encounter when they went to check on Al.

 **A/N: An AU in which there is not a country wide transmutation plot is an AU in which Hughes is alive :). If I continue this in the future there will be a much more in depth description of the exact circumstances (and conspiracy) of the execution of the Fullmetal Alchemist. Bye for now!**


End file.
